Urges
by SessGirlD
Summary: What happens if Kagome didn't smell like Kagome? If Kagome smelled like... Fruitcake. (rated just to be safe - mild cursing as of now - might spice up later ;)
1. Default Chapter

Now this isn't the best thing I've ever written and bare with me here because I tried to finish it in time to watch Inuyasha on TV :P First time ever trying to write something humourus. Some of you might know where this humor is fun but I just ask that you try to enjoy it :D

D

* * *

"You're NOT going back to your time Kagome! And that's final!" Inuyasha yelled at her. 

_This is starting to get old. _Kagome sighed inwardly to herself.

"Inuyasha..."

_Shit. _Inuyasha knew what was coming and flattened his ears against his head so that he might avoid the coming word.

"SIT BOY!"

"Teme..." Inuyasha mumbled with a mouthful of dirt.

_Well at least the dirt smells better than... _Inuyasha's thoughts began to wonder off.

With that Kagome grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders and headed into the direction of the bone eater's well where she would once again be reunited with her family.

meanwhile

Sesshoumaru was on his way to Inuyasha's forest in order to once again demand for the tetsuiga. That was, until he caught the scent of something most unusual. Something he couldn't quite name... _fruit?_ He thought to himself gazing absentmindedly at the sky.

He needed to investigate this unfamiliar scent. It after all could pose a threat to him and he wasn't the type of person who would let a mystery go unsolved.

back with Kagome

Silently humming a tune Kagome made her way to the well. _Inuyasha can be such a jerk at times... _she thought. _I wonder... should I bring him back some ramen?_ _I think he's starting to get a little chubby now though... Maybe some of that cake ma and I cooked... _she giggled. She remembered when they had tried to make the cake for her aunt. It was around Christmas time and what better a present to give than fruitcake? She knew that no one ever ate it and wondered where all the leftover fruitcake went after Christmas... but that was another mystery to be solved.

She and her mom had attempted to make fruitcake, which she might say hadn't turned out as expected. It seems they had put in a little too much of something and the cake had began to expand in the oven... a little too much until they realized it and quickly ran to get it out of the over. Apparently _something _snapped and before they knew it the two were covered in fruitcake. And for some unknown reason, she just couldn't get the smell of fruitcake off of her!

Surly Inuyasha had noticed it, but being the 'polite' gentlemen he was hadn't mentioned anything. Well, except to the extent that he had gone rummaging through her backpack the minute she emerged from the well questioning what the foreign smell was.

Kagome was suddenly snapped back into reality when she felt a strong yokai approaching her. She panicked. _The only yokai that I know that has such a powerful aura is Naraku. Surely he isn't... _her train of though was cut off as Sesshoumaru gracefully landed in front of her, between her and the well.

_Great_, she thought, _now I can't even make a run for it!_

Inwardly groaning and summoning all the courage she had she questioned Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze had seemed averted and was snapped back to the scene in front of him when he had heard her words. _What is this desire I have...? _He inwardly questioned himself. _And what is this smell? _

Kagome tried fruitlessly to find out what Sesshoumaru was thinking. But it was just that face, the way his amber eyes penetrated your very being.

She stood there immobilized, not know what to do. Whether to run away or to wait for Inuyasha to 'come to the rescue'. She silently cursed herself for not bringing any weapons with her.

Unaware of the uneasiness that he brought to her, Sesshoumaru was trying desperately to fight off this new instinct. It wasn't so much one of lust, but rather... curiosity? He had suddenly been overcome with the urge to lick her. To see if her scent truly reflected what she was.

"Miko," he spoke with the same bored tone. "What is this stench you carry upon you?"

_Stench? _Kagome thought to herself. _He surely couldn't mean the fruitcake? Ohmygod - he'll probably try to eat me now! _

"Miko, answer me before I grow impatient" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Ano..." Kagome began wondering where to start. "Fruitcake?"

"What is this 'fruitcake' that you speak of?" asked the now curious Sesshoumaru.

_Fruitcake _he wondered _some new spell that Inuyasha has conjured up in order to get rid of me? _He scoffed. _Surely nothing, especially something as weak as that hanyou, could get rid of this Sesshoumaru._

"..."

"..."

".."

"."

""

Sesshoumaru silently approached Kagome and she drew back from him, obviously afraid. Knowing he would not cease to wonder about her scent until he had satisfied his urges he used his demonic speed to close the gap between them and hold Kagome's figure to his own.

_It was now or never. _He thought.

And with that, he licked her.

* * *

So:P 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually was originally planning on making the story a one-shot but so many people asked for another chapter and so I wrote another one... after a very long time 

Well schools over now but I'm going away over vacation so I don't know if I'll do much writing this summer. But hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Please let me know what you think of it. Again I'm new towards writing ;)

D

"AIEEEEE" Kagome squealed as Sesshoumaru licked her.

'_ i Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, IS HE ACTUALLY LICKING ME! /i _'Kagome thought in disbelief. Surely the great Daiyokai of the West wouldn't lick her. But sure enough, there he was licking her.

Kagome was at a loss towards what she should do. His mind was obviously not functioning correctly so if she made a run for it things might not turn out to be in her best favor. Then again, what was worse than this?

'_ i Well, there's always the possibility that he just pounces on you and rips you apart... /i _'Kagome thought. ' i _But at least that wouldn't be as awkward as this..._ /i '

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Sesshoumaru yet again questioned her.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru started,

"Kagome," she corrected.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru started again,

"KA-GO-ME" Kagome repeated, "are three syllables so hard to remember Sesshoumaru- i _sama /i _?"

Surley this i _miko /i _was not correcting him. If anything, he had 700 hundred years on her, and obviously more knowledge. He decided to dismiss her disrespect though. He was too abosrbed by the strange scent, and now taste of this... fruitcake.

' i _Such a thing as this fruitcake will be vital to my domain /i _'Sesshoumaru began to think. ' i _An item such as this may be utilized in warfare, perhaps even be used to gain new lands. Yes, it is decided. This Sesshoumaru will learn more of this fruitcake_ /I '

Upon agreeing with his mind upon a cource of action, Sesshoumaru turned back to the scene in front of him, which to say the least wasn't the most pleasing.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

i _Damn_ /i 

Kagome had gotten so close to the well that another step and she would've made it there.

_ i I knew it was all too good to be true. Like HE would ever loose a train of thought. That could be a useful quality though. I mean, if I had that I'd get my homework done and not get distracted by doting on other random things that are happening around me. Kind of like what I'm doing now... /i _Talking to oneself could prove to be very distracting. Especially when you have a Daiyokai within a 1ft radius of you. Not to mention one with really pretty hair. It really wasn't fair though. Why was his hair ALWAYS so shiny and unknotted. A funny picture of Sesshoumaru with bedhead suddenly popped into Kagome's head. That would be a day to see.

Kagome's train of thought was abruptly halted as she felt the immense gaze of two golden eyes penetrating her. _ i Men can be so rude sometimes... /i _Why was he staring at her?... _ i Oh /i _Kagome finally remembered mentally slapping herself. She had yet to answer the question.

"Ahh.. home?" Kagome responded uneasily while quickly shutting her eyes fully expecting an angry Sesshoumaru to show up behind her. An angry Sesshoumaru wasn't a good Sesshoumaru. Then again, there never was a i _good_ /i Sesshoumaru.

"I believe that is not the case."

"..."

crickets chirp

'_ awkward silence! /i _' was all Kagome could think.

"Errr" Kagome began to say in order to try to break the silence.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "what is this fruitcake and why do you smell of it?"

"Well... it's like fruit and then in cake so fruitcake?" Kagome answered with lack of a better response.

"That I could have concluded myself" responded an unimpressed Daiyokai. "Since you seem to lack the intelligence to give this Sesshoumaru an informative response, you will go and fetch this Sesshoumaru one of your fruitcakes."

' i _What the hell is Sesshoumaru going to do with fruitcake_? /I ' was all Kagome could wonder. ' i _Oh well, better do what his-highness says. I don't want my mom to find my gravestone in 500 years_ /i '

Kagome couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her previous thoughts. Just the image of her mom finding a tombstomb with her name on it 500 years in the future was priceless.

' i _I wonder what they'd write on the stone. Cause of death: Rampaging Daiyokai._ /i '

Remembering that Sesshoumaru was still waiting for an answer Kagome answered the only way she thought to ensure her life.

"Sure"

How hard could it be to smuggle fruitcake?


End file.
